The first journey
by Liam-da-wolf
Summary: In the year 2031, the first interstellar fleet leaves the moon and is never seen again. The cause: an undetected error in the jump drives. Now without a planet to call home, the fleet is thrown into two separate wars, with the fate of both lying on their shoulders.
1. How do we get home?

First Journey

**I AM NOT THE OWNER OF HALO OR BSG. IF I DID, THE HUMANS WOULDN'T HAVE DITCHED THEIR SHIPS AND THE PROMETHEANS WOULD BE GOOD. **

SolEarthLuna

19.6.2031

'Finally. The ships are done.' thought Will, walking the newly pressurized corridors of his Hyperion class starship, 'She sure is a beauty.' The construction of the twenty massive ships took a good part of 19 years, along with the cost of nearly a trillion dollars in building materials. Upon arrival at the bridge, Will was greeted by the nine other operators of the ship, most of which were childhood friends.

"When are we go for thrustoff?" asked Kyle, the main pilot.

_"Yeah, when can we go? It's boring as fuck just sitting here." _The voice over the loudspeaker was Marc, commander of the second and last Hyperion starship.

"Launch is in ten minutes. Prep your crew, and make sure there are no fucking fuel leaks like last time," Will said in a fleet-wide broadcast. 'If one one more person fucks up the reactor, we are never going to leave this rock.'

***Ten minutes afterward***

"We have a green from everyone, Will." said Peter, the long-distance communication monitor.

"Wonderful. All ships, punch it."

A loud hum shook through the ships, as the reactors peaked their output to compensate for the high-energy consuming engines. Within a few seconds, the ships, weighing in at over a million tons, were moving at nearly 200 mph, and easily escaped the weak gravity of Luna.

"All ships, I want a single capacitor jump at 400 mph towards the Pleiades." commanded Will.

Once all status lights were green, all eleven ships lurched forward, as each ship seemingly vanished from existence, as the wormhole created by the jump drives swallowed the ships.

Unknown

Unknown

As the ships reappeared, something was wrong. The cluster of seven stars that was the Pleiades were nowhere near the fleet. Conducting a fast system scan, Peter reached a shocking conclusion. "Uh, Will, we have a problem. Want me to in a fleet wide broadcast?"

"The fuck do you mean, Peter? What's wrong?" Asked Kyle.

"See for yourself."

The cameras panned nearly 85 degrees towards the left at a separate fleet.

"Uh, Will, we're being hailed." said Peter.

"Put it fleet wide. And record it."

"_Unknown fleet, identify yourself. You have one minute._"

'Odd. That voice... It sounds familiar.' thought Will. "Zoom in on the ships. I want to know what we're facing. And turn us so we are facing them," commanded Will, "Bring all weapons online."

"Unknown vessels, we are the first UEC fleet," said will in a broadcast directed toward the lead vessel, which was shaped oddly similar to an alligator.

"Uh, will, we're detecting an anomaly about 80 kilometers away," Said Peter, "SHIT! CONTACTS. TEN, NO FIFTEEN SHIPS!"

"I want all weapons and reactors at full capacity. We're gonna blitzkrieg these fuckers," said will, keeping his composure. "Unknown fleet, this is shipmaster for the first UEC fleet. Stand down, now," will said again, on a non-video broadcast to the new fleet that just appeared.

No sound of any sort came over the speakers. "Destroyers, jump behind them and hit them in the ass. Carriers, launch all fighters but keep them out of the flak field," will demanded.

The destroyers vanished from view, reappearing shortly afterward directly behind the newest fleet as a wall of explosions began to appear.

**AN: Thanks for reading my first story! Please R&amp;R, but no flames please. I should have the next chapter up in less than two weeks. -Liam**


	2. War and Greetings part 1

Final Journey

War and greetings part 1

**A/N: Due to a particularly flaming review, I think that I should say that the ships are NOT official military, and neither are the crew members. Any more spam about that topic or similar topics Will be met with a pm, a block, and an AN addressing it, not in that order. **

/text\=private channel

'Text'=thought

"Text"= speech

**PREVIOUSLY ON FINAL JOURNEY: **"I want all weapons and reactors at full capacity. We're gonna blitzkrieg these fuckers," said Will, keeping his composure. "Unknown fleet, this is shipmaster for the first UEC fleet. Stand down, now," Will said again, on a non-video broadcast to the new fleet that just appeared.

No sound of any sort came over the speakers. "Destroyers, jump behind them and hit them in the ass. Carriers, launch all fighters but keep them out of the flak field," Will demanded.

The destroyers vanished from view, appearing shortly afterward directly behind the newest fleet as a wall of explosions began to appear. "Lets see what my ships can do."

**NOW: **

Unknown

Unknown

The destroyers did their job. Their cumulative of 144 mass drivers tore through the star-like ships with ease, nearly all shots fired penetrating. The crescent shaped fighters were easily destroyed by the FlaK wall. All that was left after the brief battle was a massive debris field.

"Sorry about that. Do you happen to have any information about this star system?" asked Will, not worrying about the other fleet.

A younger voice came over the speaker, "Did you just?... No, that's impossible. I would like a meeting with your fleet's captain as soon as possible. On OUR ship."

"Whatever," Will replied. "I want a group suited up and ready for departure in ten minutes." Will deactivated his mag-boots and pushed off his chair towards the entrance. 'Damn, I hate zero gravity,' he thought well heading towards the armory.

As he reached the armory, he saw Cian, his ground crew leader. "Sup man," Cian said, just realizing Will was just entering, "you ready to encounter our first ET?"

"You bet I am. Oh, yeah, no rifles. We don't want a bad example. Just bring a sidearm. And conceal it," replied Will, pulling the cooled armour layer on over his skin-tight uniform.

**5 minutes later**

A loud clanking of metal on metal was heard as Cian and Will walked to the small hangar, where a somewhat small Crusader class troop carrier was sitting, prepped for takeoff.

"So it's just us?" Asked Cian.

"Apparently," replied Will, mentally facepalming at his crew. "Let's leave early then," said Will, getting into the cockpit of the craft.

"Agreed."

The troop carrier flew out of the hanger with ease and was on its way, hauling ass towards the alien fleet.

**14 minutes later**

The Marauder starship was nearly to the seemingly only military vessel in the fleet of nearly 60 ships when the ship received a transmission from a small dagger shaped ship that was just pulling up beside them. "Diplomats, I am going to escort you to our hanger. Do not try any funny business."

"Copy," said the pilot, keeping up, just to the right of the dagger ship.

Within minutes they were at one of the alligator ship's pontoons. "That's their hanger?" said Cian, "you've got to be kidding me! There's no airlock..."

'These idiots aren't going to be much help, considering the reaction of the younger person,' thought Will.

Landing for the UEC ship was not problematic at all, but there's and white dagger ship looked to have problems.

"Pop the airlock," said Will, and seconds later, the first airlock door opened. Will and Cian stepped in. The first door closed with a soft thump. The second door opened with force and a short Pop noise resounded through the ship. /Artificial gravity?! Wonder how the hell that works.\ said Will through his private channel with Cian.

/I wouldn't know.\ said Cian.

The two of them walked to where the dagger shaped ship had landed while the platform it was on descended. They quickly ran to the increasing gap and jumped down. As soon as the pressure was restored when the airlock doors slammed shut, Will and Cian's helmet split along the faceplate, allowing the others to see their faces. Both Cian and Will had their hands over the release switch for their handguns. When the platform finally was in where Cian and Will expected was the hanger, they were quickly met by armed guards, holding what appeared to be a gun similar to an M4.

"Follow us," said one of the guards, and then walked off, followed by Cian and Will. Will slowly flicked the switch to release his pistol, and was met with a sharp elbow in the ribs from Cian, "Don't.

**AN: Sorry about the delay in uploading. I had to study for finals and stuff like that. I should have part two for this chapter up in around 7-10 days. Thank you for your patience. **


End file.
